Rough love
by LahLah87
Summary: Sebastian likes to manipulate the situation.


A/N: Just a short little one shot set in the same universe as my other drabble :) I may start posting some more random one shots and drabbles from this universe (I get super bored at work haha) If you like it and wish to review, they make me smile :) Enjoy 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

"I have had _the_ worst week of my life!" Dave looked up from the mountain of papers he had scattered around him on the bed, scowling at Sebastian as he strutted into his room, without so much as knocking. "I have a pile of homework they expect me to do, the Warblers are on my back to get you to join and that Daniel kid _refuses_ to take no for an answer. I mean, one pity fuck months ago and he thinks we're meant to be." The boy scoffed.

"Fascinating." Dave muttered, going back to the equations he was working on.

"So..." Sebastian came up behind Dave's seated form, breathing into his ear and kissing his neck gently. "How about you help get me out of this mood hmmmm?"

"Or... You can get Daniel to help you out Seb. I have to get all my work up to date, catch up on all I the shit I missed since the start of the year." Dave huffed.

"So? It'll still be there once we've finished." Seb shrugged. "How about you take a little break?"

"Seriously Seb, I'm not in the mood!" Dave growled.

"Oh really?" Seb smirked, before twisting himself around Dave's body, straddling the larger boys hips and grinding down, kissing along Dave's jaw and neck, nibbling at his ear. "Kinda feels like you're in the mood to me." Sebastian whispered, chuckling at the larger boys reactions.

"Seriously, fuck off Seb." Dave shoved gently at the smaller boy, always mindful to never use too much force. He never wanted to use his strength to hurt someone again.

Sebastian clung on, using Dave's wavering balance to tip the boy on his back, covering the larger boy with his body and bearing down on him, grinding his pelvis continuously into Dave's. The angry and lust filled growl coming from Dave's chest was just what he wanted.

...

Dave flipped Seb over, crushing the boy under his body and crashing their mouths together. "Is this what you wanted?" Dave ground out while tearing the shirt from Seb's body. Seb only moaned in reply. Reaching for the boy's pants, he found them already kicked off onto the floor, along with his boxers, Sebastian obviously not wanting to waste anymore time.

Dave pulled off his shirt quickly. After the amount of time he'd spent naked infront of this boy, he no longer felt self conscious. He smacked roughly at the boy's hands as they went for his zipper, shoving his pants off himself and quickly making his way back up to Seb's mouth, moaning as their erections rubbed against each other.

...

Dave fumbled blindly for his bedside table, before a cold tube and condom were pushed roughly into his hand. Apparently Sebastian had come prepared.

Pulling away from the groaning boy, Dave slicked up two fingers, placing them at the other boy's entrance as Sebastian un-cerimoniously spread his legs wide and bent them at the knees, thrusting into Dave's fingers.

Dave roughly pumped into him, adding a third finger without much thought of the other boy, to angry to care. Sebastian didn't seem to mind, whimpering and moaning under him. "I-I'm ready... Fuck I'm ready, just do it." Sebastian's voice was always a pitch higher during sex, Dave noticed.

He quickly rolled the condom on, lined himself up and thrust roughly. He smirked as Sebastian's whimpers grew in intensity, pounding into him harshly, not slowing to let the boy get used to the intrusion. Sebastian didn't seem to mind, he never did, instead he threw his legs up around Dave's shoulders, Dave holding the boy's thighs, using them as leverage to go harder.

...

Dave shifted his hips awkwardly until he thrust up and Seb cried out, head thrown back, making Dave smirk. After finding the right angle he thrust roughly into it, wrapping his hand around Sebastian's neglected cock and stroking furiously, watching as the boy came undone beneath him.

"I'm gonna- I'm- I'm gonna come! Fuck Dave..." Sebastian screamed, before he coated his stomach and Dave's hand in a white, sticky mess.

Sebastian's muscles tightening around Dave pushed him over the edge, slowly thrusting into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Spent, Dave slowly pulled out and Sebastian winced. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Seb. I didn't mean to hurt you, shit!" Dave cried. He felt awful, he'd gotten so angry he'd let his temper and lust take over, not even thinking about what he was putting the smaller boy through.

Sebastian chuckled dryly underneath him. "I do love how I can get you to do anything I want." He smirked.

Dave frowned down at him, before jumping up off the boy and pulling on his boxers angrily. "Get out, I have shit to do." Dave grumbled.

"Nawwww... Don't be like that Davey dear, I didn't hear you saying no to this little rendezvous, so enough pouting." Sebastian arched his back, before stretching out and throwing his arms behind his head, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Didn't hear me saying no?" Dave scoffed in disbelief. " I fucking said no Seb... Am I just a conveniance to you? What, you want a fuck so you come use me for one?"

"What's the big deal David? We're friends who added a little slice of fun to the relationship. Don't get pissy with me if you decided to throw a pinch of feelings into the mix. I never signed up for that shit." Sebastian sneered.

"A pinch of feelings? I told you I fucking loved you and you laughed in my face!" Dave yelled. He stormed around his dorm, picking up the other boy's clothes as he went and throwing them at Sebastian's outstretched form. "Get out Smythe! I can't deal with this shit anymore. I can't look at you anymore, you make me fucking sick."

"You don't mean that." Sebastian smirked, leaning up on his elbows, watching Dave pace around his room in his underwear.

"Yes i do! Go find someone else to screw with, cos I'm done here." Dave stopped, staring at the boy with narrowed eyes. "Just get the fuck out of my room and get the fuck out of my life."

...

"W-wait!" Seb cried, jumping clumsily from the tangled sheets and papers and grabbing Dave's forearm. "You're serious? You don't want to be friends anymore?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yes! I don't want to fuck you anymore! I don't want to be friends with you anymore! I can't even handle seeing you anymore!" Dave could feel the prickle of tears forming behind his eyelids. "It hurts too much to keep doing this Seb. I can't... I just can't. J-just leave." Dave turned his back on the boy. He could hear him shuffling around and stood there immobile, just waiting for the sound of the door closing behind him, instead he felt a tugging on his arm and turned, finding Sebastian, tears running down his cheeks.

"P-please don't do this Dave." Sebastian hiccuped. "I d- I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Seb, but I can't help the way I feel and it hurts me too much to keep doing this." Dave whimpered.

Sebastian lifted his hand, cupping Dave's cheek before wrapping it behind his neck and bringing the larger boy down into a soft, gentle kiss. "I-I love you." Sebastian stammered quietly.

"W-what?" Dave's eyes couldn't get any wider.

Sebastian huffed. "I said I love you, you big idiot." He smiled shyly up at the larger boy.

Dave stood there, his mind racing. "B-but why didn't you say anything before? Why'd you just laugh at me?"

Sebastian's shrug infuriated Dave. "Scared I guess. Never felt this way before, was just waiting for the right time to say it back. Waiting for the courage to say it." Sebastian sighed. "I never expected you to have the balls to tell me to fuck off so quickly though. They're usually begging me to come back." He laughed. "You're different though Davey. You like hanging out with me, _without_ sex. You'll sit up all night on the phone with me, just talking." He traced his fingers gently over Dave's lips, along his jaw, down his neck to his chest where he held his palm flat against Dave's heart. "You make me laugh. You make me feel special. No one else has done that before."

"You know..." Dave smirked, pulling Seb against his chest. "This would've been alot better if you'd just told me all that at the start, instead of laughing at me."

"But where's the fun in that Davey dear? I mean, I got some hot, angry sex out of all of this didn't I?" He chuckled.

"You're a dick. You know that right?" Dave laughed.

"You love me anyway." Seb giggled, pulling Dave down into a heated kiss.

"Yeah... I suppose I do." Dave smiled.


End file.
